Sandy Drain SHENANIGANS!
Sandy Drain SHENANIGANS! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 15 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Tamara Tesla (narrator) *Elder Furi (name mention) *Super Moshis *Captain Squirk *Simon Growl *Zack Binspin *Frau Now BrownKau *Rofl *First Officer Ooze Story Part One Hello, mission maniacs! Tamara here. Yep, I'm still standing in for poor ol' Elder Furi. Where can he be? He definitely isn't chilling at the Sandy Drain Hotel because the latest mission saw the Super Moshis exploring every inch of the place. But this was no holiday, it was a load of... Sandy Drain SHENANIGANS! This splat-tastic adventure began in the jaw-dropping control room of the crashed Zoshi spaceship on Music Island. Captain Squirk, leader of the Zoshling explorers, explained that the Rhapsody 2's scanners had located a member of his crew somewhere near the Sandy Drain Hotel. Seeing as the whole crew were needed to power the stricken ship's engine, it seemed like as good a place as any to look. Besides, the Super Moshis could do with a break! Now, as anymoshi knows, the Sandy Drain is the super-duper luxury hotel where gooperstars go to relax. So it came as no surprise to find Simon Growl and Zack Binspin hanging out in reception. What did come as a surprise was meeting the new manageress. FRAU NOW BROWNKAU! Ooooh! (Or maybe I should say 'Moooo!') As well as looking pretty freaking this bullish boss was in an udderly bad mooooood. But that was probably because Rofl the Jabbering Jibberling was stuck in her teeth! In fact Rofl WAS Her teeth because the toothy little Moshling had somehow ended up in Frau Now BrownKau's mouth. Urgh, grassy! Poor Rofl. Working at the Sandy Drain was fast becoming a rubbish job. Even Simon Growl said the place had gone downhill since the last manager er... vanished. Hmm... there was something very strange going on here. It was almost as if... no, it couldn't possibly be... Or could it The Super Moshis had no time to file a complaint because there was a Zoshling to be found. But there was no way they could afford 5 million Rox a night to stay at the hotel. (Sadly Super Moshis are not very well paid. Come to think of it, they're not paid at all.) So thank goodness Frau Now Brownkau agreed to make a deal: if the Supers could find her false teeth they could hang around! Part Two Following a frantic search, our heroic friends finally discovered the silly moo's choppers in a glass of poolside pop. Yay, Rofl was free! But where was the Zoshling? Maybe it was hiding in one of the hotel's luxury spa huts? The celebrities were about to have some very special treatments so there was no time to lose! Having grabbed a keycard from Zack Binspin's safety deposit box, our heroes raced to the first spa. And not a moment too soon because the little Moptop's luscious hair was about to be gunked, glooped and covered in yuck. Worse still, it was even longer than usual. We're talking, really, REALLY long! What kind of weird goo were they using in this place?! Thankfully Rofl's chomptastic gnashing saved the day and the Super Moshis moved on, draining toxic waste from the swimming pool and retrieving another key card before finally spotting what they were looking for. No, not a bathrobe to cover up Simon Growl's ridiculous swimming trunks - it was the missing Zoshling, First Officer Ooze. Someone had captured him and de-squished him of his icky alien goo. No prizes for guessing whooooo! Before the Super Moshis had a chance to grab the sluggish Zoshling, Frau Now BrownKau attacked them with a barrage of goo. Talk about bad customer service! Luckily Rofl was on hand to foil her yucky plans by chomping through her goo tube. It was very nearly a sticky ending for Frau Now BrowKau,but she activated a strange high-tech device on her wrist, vanishing into thin air along with her stash of Zoshling goo. MOO-HA-HA-HA! Where did she go? Why did she need all that squishy goo? And how did she blow those fancy smoke rings through her nose? These questions would have to wait because the Super Moshis and Rofl had to get First Officer Ooze back to his ship. Mission accomplished! But will the Rhapsody 2 soar through the swooniverse again? Where could the remaining Zoshlings be Is Elder Furi still around? And is that weird star in the sky getting bigger? With so many mysteries on Music Island and beyond, the adventure is only just beginning! Drop by and see me in the Observatory some time! Tamara x Category:Stories